


shocks and sticks and nice pretty pricks

by Capsiclegirl



Category: RPF - Fandom, Richard Madde/Taron Egerton
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Humiliation, Light Cock and Ball Torture, M/M, Pizza, Rope Bondage, electric play, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Taron and Richard try a few things that they haven't beforeTaron wants to be secured with ropeRichard just wants to wreck Taron





	shocks and sticks and nice pretty pricks

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I decided to give it another go and write whatever I thought was hot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"You're here with me, Taron?" asks Richard gently, giving Taron a soft pat on the shoulder as he helps Taron to lie flat on his back. He was ever careful, even as Taron excitedly complied with his gentlest touch. Putting on his collar had made the Welshman swoon, and Richard knew that he needed to make sure that Taron was paying attention here. He had never used rope before and Taron had agreed to let him know if he felt anything wrong. 

Richard pulls out some rope and begins to wrap it around Taron's wrists, glad for youtube tutorials. Taron sees the rope and smiles, glad to finally be trying this. Once the ropes are safely knotted around Taron's wrists, he then ties them to the legs holding up the table. This part is usually wordless, after the ritual of stating safewords and putting on Taron's collar, he liked to work in silence. But tonight Taron is keening so hard, such putty in his hands, that as he secures his submissive's hands he relents. 

"Tell me your safewords again?" he asks, working on the knots he had practiced while in his trailer. He checks the knots while Taron repeats the stop light system they had agreed to, and then is leaning down and catching his lips in a light kiss. Richard deepens the kiss, catching Taron's tongue in his mouth and sucking, biting, groaning into the feeling. He loved having Taron all helpless under him, and Taron loved being helpless. Eventually, Richard stands back up and grabs the toys he's intent on using. 

Holding up the spiky metal pinwheel, Richard is met with a slightly confused look. "What is that one, exactly? Never got arou-" Taron's question is cut off by the sensation of the spiked wheel rolling over his flesh, leaving tiny impressions but not quite breaking the skin. Richard rolls it over his pecs, over his nipples, which usually weren't overly sensitive but the feeling of the tiny metal spikes make him groan. 

"Richard," Taron whines, as Richard rolls the toy lower, scooting down the table and settling down between Taron's legs. 

"You're gonna be good, T?" he asks, rolling the pinwheel over one of Taron's gorgeous thighs. Taron bites his lips and nods, releasing a breath as Richard rolls the thing up and then right above his aching member. Richard moves down, lightly running the pinwheel over Taron's scrotum, intent on drawing out every whine from his sub's lips. He adds more pressure and has to use his free hand to grab one of Taron's feet, because he starts to kick. "We'll be havin' non o' that," he says sternly, his accent coming out deliciously as he pushes Taron's foot up to his chest. "Stay still," he instructs, before rolling the pinwheel right over the bottom of Taron's foot. This causes Taron to bite his lip, and tears begin to well at the corners of his eyes as Richard rolls the evil little pinwheel back and forth. 

"Richard," he says, trying to choke back sobs as Richard goes back to focusing on his nethers. He's so sensitive, not quite hard yet but the feeling of the tiny prickles and the tug from the ropes against his wrists are getting him there. 

He's falling into that space, Richard can see it. Can see the way that he strains against the rope, and so he works his way back up Taron's body before he checks in. "Taron, how are things? We in the green?" he asks, putting down the pinwheel and beginning to check at the ropes, glad to see that they've held and aren't pinching anything. 

"Green," says Taron, head still in space. 

"Can you clench your fists for me, T? Want to make sure," Richard asks, smiling as he sees Taron comply. "Good boy," he whispers, kissing Taron slightly on the head before moving on to the next activity. 

Taron watches him curiously, loves to watch his Richard work and wonder what he has in store. 

Richard is a glorious view, his muscles toned and he appreciates the way Richard bends and his tight grip on the next toy. The Scotsman holds up a violet wand and smiles. He rummages in his bag for a few more attachments and holds them up between his fingers, trying to decide, settling for a long tool with a round tip that kinda looks like a dental mirror. He attaches it and holds up the mean device, the purple glow shining as he switches it on. He uses the dial to turn it to the lowest voltage and runs it against his own arm, smirking at the tickling sensation. 

“You want this?” he asks, walking up to Taron’s head and bringing the toy oh so close but not quite touching. Richard puts his left hand around Taron’s neck, adding a gentle pressure on his carotids where they meet his jaw. He leans in, turning up the toy so that Taron can hear the electric buzz near his cheek. 

“Yes,” breathes Taron, “Please, Richard, I need…”

“What do you need, love?” asks Richard, releasing Taron’s throat and leaning in for a loving kiss, gentle and chaste.

“Everything. Richard, I want you to....” he can’t get it out, can’t quite vocalize what he wants. He needs Richard here, to guide him through this. 

“Green?” Richard asks, holding eye contact as Taron nods his assent and confirms green. 

Richard then reapplies the pressure to Taron’s throat, turning the violent want up again and makes sure Taron can feel the electric sparks coming off of it.

“I can do whatever I want with this, you know that, right?” He whispers, biting his lip. “I can pleasure you, or I can hurt you, really, REALLY bad. I can run it over your nipples, your cock, or I can shove it up your ass, down your throat. And I know that either turns you on, you little pain slut.”

Taron whines, tries to lean toward where Richard holds the toy just out of reach but can’t, as his hands are tied and he knows that he’s trapped.

“Yes, Richard. Yours, do what you want with me,” he begs, needing Richard’s touch.

“Good boy,” murmurs Richard, turning down the violet wand and running it over Taron’s collarbone, his sternum. He turns it up slightly as he runs the wand over one of Taron’s nipples, glad to see them pert and hard. 

The sounds, small and choked, that come from Taron’s mouth are just delicious. Richard leans down and bites his right nipple while using the wand on the left, not being gentle and making Taron lift off the table slightly. 

Taron lets out a choked sound, his eyes wide but still full of desperation as he watches Richard run the wand over his nipples, biting his lip at the sensation.

“Richard, yes, Awwwww.” the feeling of the harsh electric shocks run through his body, and he leans into the feeling, until Richard turns up the voltage again.

Richard runs the wand over Taron’s helpless body, turning the voltage down low enough just to tickle, and up high enough to hurt like a sharp slap. Taron is coming apart at the seams, kicking his legs and crying as Richard teases and hurts him. “Shouda tied them up as well,” Richard mutters, running the wand all the way down Taron’s right leg. He runs it back up, deciding to take this where he wants it to go, and applies a harsh shock on the inside of Taron’s luscious thigh. 

“Yellow,” comes Taron’s voice, almost cracking as he jolts nearly upright. 

Immediately Richard removes the wand, putting a steadying hand on Taron’s hip. He can see that Taron is crying, and the part of him that needs to gently care for and protect is up front and center again. 

“What do you need, Taron?” he prompts, softly. “Should I not use it there again?”

Taron shakes his head no, biting his lips as he looks up at his Dom. “No, it’s just, lower setting? There, at least. I’m not used to it yet.”

“Understood. Is there anything else you need? Want me to take off the restraints?” 

Taron blushes and nods a bit, clarifying, “leave the restraints, but I could use some water, love.”

At that Richard is grabbing a cup and a bendy straw from his bag of supplies, the straws coming in handy when he has Taron in situations where he can’t use his hands, which was often. He holds the cup up for Taron and helps him sit up a little while he drinks. “Slowly, love,” Richard gently admonishes, running his free hand through Taron’s hair as the Welshman drinks. 

When Taron is finished, Richard once again leans in close, gently kissing his lips again. “We green, Taron?

“Green,” he confirms, nodding with a goofy grin which reassures Richard that its okay to start again. 

Richard goes at him again, using the violet wand to tease around Taron’s belly, which makes them both giggle a little bit. It feels silly, until Richard turns up the voltage again and has Taron begging once again.

“Yes, oh god, yes,” he sobs out, a sweaty mess. 

Suddenly, Richard has his hand above Taron’s hard cock, eyes glinting with delight. He runs his thumb over the head, smoothing over the pre-cum and spreading it down the shaft. 

“I think I want to ride your pretty prick tonight, Taron,” muses Richard, bringing the violet wand on its lowest setting to the base of Taron’s cock and giving him some electrical stimulation up and down his length. 

“Please, Richard,” Taron begs, straining against the ropes to no avail. 

Richard chuckles, low and sweet. “It’s good I prepped earlier. You’re so good, I’ve decided to let you fuck me tonight.” He had this planned all along, and Taron realizes just how much planning Richard put into this evening.

Shucking his boxers and revealing his own hard length, Richard gets up on the soft, padded table and straddles Taron’s hips. There’s not much room, but Richard has good balance and knows what he’s doing. He still has the violet wand in hand, something Taron hadn’t noticed until-

“Jesus fuck Richard yes!” Taron exclaimed, pulling hard against his ropes 

Richard had run the violet wand up Taron’s cock, pleased with the way he jolted and moved under him. He grins down at the completely wrecked man beneath him, gripping Taron’s length firmly and running the violet wand near the head of his dick. 

Then, he slowly lowers himself onto Taron’s cock, taking a deep breath as he gets all the way down. Taron’s is a bit wider than his, although he has an inch on him in length. The stretch is so good, and he groans at the feel and gives Taron another shock right on the inner thigh as he starts to rise up. 

Taron on his part is straining against the ropes, so turned on and desperate for that sweet friction, needing Richard to keep going, to be owned.

As Richard starts a steady rhythm, he continues to give Taron electric shocks, along his hips, his nipples, giving it to him with each downward thrust. He runs the wand over Taron’s scrotum again, reaching behind himself and balancing on one hand as he keeps rocking up and down on Taron. 

The feeling makes Taron about loose his mind, and he thrusts up erratically the best he can, getting Richard worked up as he hits his Dom’s prostrate repeatedly, although the older man only throws back his head and gives a steady groan in response, mostly keeping his composure.

“Taron, you’re such a little slut.” He quickly gives a harsh shock to Taron’s cock as he rises off. “You get off on pain, well I’m gonna keep giving it to you. Understood?”

Taron nods his head, looking like a mess. The room smells of sex and is filed with the moans of both men and the sound of electric zaps and the occasional cries of Taron, who continues to strain and thrash and thrust, helpless. 

The sight is beautiful, Taron was crying at this point, tears pooling down his face and his hair mussed up from sweat and from thrashing around. His mouth hangs upon as he whines and calls out, and his lips are just a little bit bloody where he’s been biting them whenever Richard would-

“Fuck, yes,” came his voice, more horse than before. Richard was really letting him have it now, fucking himself up and down on Taron’s cock and shocking Taron’s inner thighs off and on, catching him off guard.

Richard is so pleased with the mess he had made of his boyfriend. The one who trusted him the most. He slows down his thrusts for a moment, catching his breath. “You can come anytime you want, now, Taron. Go ahead, you have permission.” 

At that he resumes riding Taron hard, giving almost constant shocks to Taron’s cock as he moves up and down. The feeling of the electricity, light but slightly stingy, feels good to Richard as well as he builds toward his climax, and he lets himself feel the shocks whenever he rolls his hips down to meet Taron’s.

“Richard, oh god, I’m…” Taron calls out as Richard grinds down on him hard, letting Taron spill inside of him and relishing the sight as he gives Taron one last good electric jolt before jerking himself to completion as well. He comes hard on Taron’s stomach, and then falls boneless onto him seconds later, the intensity leaving him shaking for a few moments.

“Hey, you okay?” he asks, once he catches his breath.

“Yeah, I just…” Taron tugs at his restraints, this time to say that he needs to be untied, and Richard quickly gets up. A little too quickly, actually, as his legs almost give out and Taron sees and laughs. Richard gives his sensitive, bleeding bottom lip a quick bite as he unties one hand, and then the other, allowing Taron to be free to move at last. 

“Good boy. You did so good, Taron. Gonna clean up right quick,” he says softly, planting a gentle kiss on Taron’s forehead before turning to pick things up.

Taron slowly sits up and lets his feet dangle off of the table, kicking them like a little kid at the doctors. He watches Richard pick up their things quietly, getting water and such. 

“After care in the shower?” he suggests, and Richard sets down their stuff, helping Taron down.

In the shower, it’s Richard’s turn to cry. He lets Taron hold him as he sobs into his shoulder, burying his face where Taron still proudly wears his collar. He has his arms wrapped tightly around Taron, who he wants so badly to do good for and to take care of.

He tries not to be too embarrassed that Taron has to take care of him somewhat after, has to comfort him. He knows that there’s no hard and fast rule about who really does what, but he still cries and his cheeks are red and his nose is all runny, and it’s the most beautiful thing Taron has seen in his life. 

“Richard, I’m okay, It was so good. You’re so good,” he soothes, letting the hot water run over both of them and ground them, somewhat.

“You had to call yellow,” chokes Richard, looking up at Taron guiltily. 

“Yes, and you listened, and you didn’t do it again,” says Taron in his sincere but laid back manner that helps Richard to know that he means it. He trusts his Taron, and hugs him tighter in response. 

“Okay, T. I’m okay, now. Come on, let’s dry off and get some food in you before you start to come down hard,” he says, straightening up and deciding it’s his turn to do the caring.

Half an hour later, the two of them are in bed, laying on their stomachs with their faces down at the foot of the bed, propped up on pillows, and eating cheesy pizza. Taron pretends to protest when Richard leans in with a napkin to wipe sauce off of his face. “Brat,” laughs Richard, crumpling the napkin and tossing it aside. 

Taron gives a slight pout at that, but he can’t say it’s not true. “Perfectionist.”

“Yes, and?” asks Richard, smirking.

All Taron can do is laugh, because he is so glad that he’s found this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I don't want to just write the same fic over and over, but I do want to do lots with BDSM and these characters. Please let me know what you like and what I can do differently.


End file.
